As You Wish
by Miss Selah
Summary: PWP: 8 years ago, Jareth became Sarah's slave, a man whom she could do with as she wished. And on the 8th anniversary of their binding, Sarah takes full advantage of their contract...


**WARNING: WE LOVE CHILDREN, JUST NOT HERE. IF YOU ARE UNDER THE AGE OF 18, YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO READ ANY FURTHER. IN CERTAIN STATES, YOU MUST BE OVER THE AGE OF 21. IF YOU ARE AN ADULT THOUGH, PLEASE, ENJOY!  
**

.

.

As You Wish

.

Jareth sighed when he saw that Sarah had fallen asleep at her desk again. "You're going to wake up in the morning with a stiff back," he told her with a sigh. "No matter how comfortable you think that your chair is."

Jareth moved to help her up, but Sarah slapped his hand away. "I can handle it myself," she insisted, but when she stood up, dizziness overwhelmed her. She slammed both of her palms down on to her desk to keep from falling down and waited until the room slowed its spinning before she spoke again. "Maybe I can just lean on you..." she muttered.

He smiled at her gently. "Of course, Miss," he said as he gathered her bodily into his arms. The cause of her current state was obvious with the first breath he took. "You've been drinking," he said, and looked around her desk. "Where did you..." _There. _

In the garbage can under her desk was an empty bottle of amaretto. Jareth scoffed. "Did you even use a glass?"

"_Stuff it," _Sarah mumbled, and pressed her cheek to his chest, grabbing a hold of his collar tightly. "I'm an adult, aren't I?"

Her breath was hot on his chest and Jareth looked down at her, his heart beating wildly in his chest. Her long, dark eyelashes stood out starkly against her pale skin, especially in the moonlight. Her mouth was twisted in a perfect moue of disappointment, pink and puffy. In the darkness it was hard to tell, but her eyes appeared to be rimmed red as well, as though she had been crying. The more his eyes adjusted to the dark, the more clearly he was able to make out the truth in her face. She _had _been crying; the signs were all there. The black eyeliner that she had been wearing earlier that day was smudged as though she had wiped it away with a kleenex, and her nose was red from where she had blown it. Jareth frowned. _What in the world had she been crying for? _Jareth wondered. _And why had he been unable to hear her crying? _

"Well?" She snipped, not opening her eyes. "I asked you a question."

Her words were hard, but when she spoke, her soft lips moved against his bare chest. Jareth shivered. "Yes," he hissed out, dutifully ignoring the way her hot breath shot straight down to his cock. "_You are most certainly an adult." _

Sarah nodded, and moved her fist so that she gripped his tie. Pulling it so tightly that he had trouble breathing, Sarah leaned up to him, her mouth a breath away from his jaw. "_Take me to bed." _

"As you wish," Jareth didn't trust himself to say more, and he knew better than to respond to her very clear innuendo.

He was rewarded instantly as Sarah released her hold on his tie and straightened it, patting it smooth when she was done. "S'at silk?" she mumbled blearily.

"Excellent eye as always," Jareth commended her, navigating the halls of the Felis Manor easily. "I must dress to my station, you know."

Sarah sneered. "Station?" She asked, almost mockingly. "You're nothing more than a slave..." she had already fallen asleep in his arms again by the time that she finished her sentence, but it didn't matter. Though she was cruel, Jareth didn't mind. He'd always known that his Sarah was cruel. He loved her in spite of it.

"Slave?" He asked, knowing that she wouldn't be able to hear him. "Perhaps..." they reached her door and he had to shuffle her gently in his arms to be able to open it, and then nudge it further with his foot. "But your slave is still a King."

She'd forbidden him to use magic without her express permission, so Jareth took great care in laying her down on top of her covers and removing her shoes. They were elegant, beautiful heels that laced up to just above her ankle. They were lined with black, fine lace and marked around the curve of the tongue to emphasize the delicate nature of the shoe. Jareth admired them, stroking the leather as he would stroke her skin, should she ever permit it. He'd been her slave for eight years now, and she'd never commanded that he do anything untoward, despite his clear yearning for her. And as her slave, he'd done nothing to force her. He belonged to _her, _not the other way around.

_Eight years... _

Jareth's eyes widened. _That's _why she'd been crying. Tonight was the eighth anniversary of that terrible day, all those years ago, when Sarah had sold herself to him in exchange for the life of someone that she held very dear. She was too old to be taken, though - or at least, that's what he had told her - and so in exchange for her very soul, Jareth had bound them together with the oldest of magic that he knew. He was _hers, _at least, for as long as they were in her world. But a time would come when they would have to return to the Underground, and from that day forward, she would belong to him.

He smiled. He looked forward to that day. It kept him going when she abused him, berated him, and tormented him. She continued to live under the false impression that once she belonged to him that he would treat her as unkindly as she had treated him, or that he would turn her into a goblin. She'd never once asked him about his intentions for her passed the time they spent in her world, and he'd never offered.

Brushing her hair out of her face, Jareth was pleased to see that the perfect scowl she always held in place for him was nowhere to be found. In her sleep, her hard expression relaxed, and Jareth remembered that despite what she said, she truly was youthful, especially compared to him. Yes, her tantrum had lasted nearly a decade, but what was a decade to him? Especially when his prize was everything that he'd been after.

Jareth brought his gloved hand to his mouth. Clasping his teeth around the white glove, he tugged, slowly dragging it off of his hand. He laid it down with the greatest of ceremony on the pillow beside her bed and slowly touched the back of his hand to her cheek, savoring the warmth from her skin. Sarah shivered - despite the glove, he knew that his hand was like ice. Groaning, she came around, drawing her brows back together in that fierce expression.

"What is it now, Jareth?" She demanded drunkenly. "I'm in _bed, _aren't I?"

Her stomach growled as she rolled away from him, still dressed in her clothes from the day. "Let me be. Your work is done for the day."

"Oh, but my work is never done when it comes to you," Jareth insisted kindly, and remembered back to when she had pushed her meal around at dinner rather than finish it. "What was the last thing you ate?" He asked.

Sarah moaned. "Can't remember..." she whispered into her pillow.

Jareth sighed. Her clothes were twisted around her in what appeared the be the most uncomfortable fashion; her sleep was sure to be unrestful this evening. If people thought that Sarah was a sour woman when she was well rested, then they were all in for a horrid surprise on a night that she had slept poorly.

Being mindful of her decency, Jareth lay her nightgown out across the foot of her bed. "You ought to change into this," he suggested, "while I go and grab you a midnight snack."

Sarah nodded, but made no further indication that she had heard him as she pressed her face into her pillow.

Jareth didn't know whether or not she would listen to him, but he knew that she needed to eat. She'd never been one to handle her alcohol well, and on an empty stomach he could only imagine the hangover she would have in the morning. If he could do anything to help prevent it now, he knew that he ought to. It was after all, he justified to himself, part of his job to look after her well being. It would do neither of them any good if she had gotten too far into her cups to be able to work in the morning.

He worked in the darkness swiftly, aided by many Goblins. Many more stared at him from the darkest corners of the kitchen, snickering while he mixed up a parfait for Sarah. The milk would hopefully aid in blocking her stomach from absorbing the toxins, and he knew that she would prefer the taste of something sweet rather than something fatty. Grabbing a bottle of water to help wash everything down, he placed the meal on a tray and walked back to her room.

Jareth knocked before entering, not sure if she had finished dressing in the nightgown that he had laid out for her. She made a small noise and Jareth entered the room. "I prepared you a -"

The words died on his lips, and it was only through focused concentration that he didn't drop the tray entirely. Sarah had indeed made an effort to change into her nightgown, but she had only managed to get about halfway through before she apparently gave up. Her pearl necklace was still on, apparently forgotten entirely. It hung at the base of her throat, masterfully framing her long and delicate neck. Her bra was no where to be found and youthful, pale breasts stood up, perky and pert, her dusky rose nipples pearled tightly against the chill of the evening. Her panties, black and lacy, were still on, and she had one hand resting delicately just above the vee of her legs, the other tangled above her head in her hair. And _oh, _what legs they were - still covered by her black, lace-lined stockings, the shimmering fabric covered her all the way down to her perfectly manicured toes, but the transparent fabric left nothing to his imagination.  
He would have thought that she was posing intentionally for him, had he been able to think at all.

"Is that dinner?" Sarah asked, sitting upright on the bed and mussing her hair with one hand while the other attempted to cover an adorable yawn. "I'm _starving. _What was the last thing that I ate?" She asked.

Jareth gulped, not trusting himself to answer. Rather, he just stepped forward and tried to ignore the awkward feeling of walking with a hard-on pressed painfully against his zipper.

When Sarah saw the food, her scowl was back. "I want~ed _cake," _she complained loudly, frowning up at him prettily. "Didn't I say I wanted cake?"

Jareth blinked owlishly. "You didn't." He said, and put the tray down on the table next to her bed.

Sarah humphed. "Well," she said with a vicious sneer, "next time know. I prefer cake."

He nodded, but couldn't move. His eyes remained fixed on her body, his hands forming shaking fists by his side as he struggled to maintain his composure. _She is drunk, _he reminded himself. _She is drunk and your Queen. You will not take advantage of the situation. _

Sarah picked up the parfait glass and smiled at Jareth. He was unnerved; Sarah _never _had a smile for him. "Well?" She said, and handed him the glass. "Feed me."

Jareth nodded and grabbed the base of the glass with a shaking hand. "Yes Miss." He said, and put the spoon to her mouth. "Say _aah." _

Sarah stuck her tongue out over her lip and Jareth placed the spoon on it, fixated on the way her mouth formed a perfect '_o' _while she sucked the yogurt off of it. Her eyes never looked away from his.

"You know," she said, bringing her finger up to capture some of the yogurt that had missed her mouth and licked it off her hand, "I've always thought you were very handsome."

_She's drunk, _he repeated like a mantra. _You will not take advantage of your Queen. _"I'm flattered," he said, his voice a notch above his normal octave. Hopefully, she wouldn't remember.

"Mmhmm." Sarah opened her mouth wide again. "Aaaah..."

Jareth's cock swelled in his pants, and he imagined for an instant that she was sitting there, naked for _him, _waiting for his cock in her eager mouth.

When he brought the spoon up again, he missed her mouth entirely.

Sarah screeched as she arched her back, jumping slightly on the bed away from him and making an even bigger mess of the yogurt that he had dripped all over her. Jareth continued to stand there stupidly, and more yogurt dripped off of his spoon and on to her stockinged leg.

"Idiot!" She berated him harshly, glowering in the darkness. "Look at what a mess you have made!"

Jareth put the glass and spoon down on the tray and apologized. "I'll get a rag right away," he said, and began to move away from the bed.

Sarah frowned. "Wait," she said, stopping him with a word. Jareth stopped and turned, enchanted by his Queen. She lay back on the bed on her elbows, eyes slanted and beautiful in the darkness. Her hair pooled down behind her like a chocolate waterfall, and her legs were crossed at the knee. She pointed her yogurt-covered stocking at him, raising her foot in a perfect arch.

"Clean it off," Sarah commanded regally.

"I don't have anything to clean it with," Jareth said, his mouth dry as parchment.

Sarah stuck her tongue out and ran it along her lips. "Then _lick _me clean," she said, smiling sweetly at him. "Lick me like the good dog that you are."

Jareth shivered, and smiled. "As you wish," he said, his voice deep with anticipation.

The gossamer fabric of her stocking was rougher in his ungloved hand than Jareth had been anticipating, and it only served to inch his nerves up higher. Cupping her around her ankle, Jareth knelled before her on one knee at the edge of her bed. Sticking his tongue out, Jareth placed it on her foot at the base of the first yogurt stain and paused, looking up at her hooded, drunken eyes.

_Do not take advantage, _Jareth reminded himself again that Sarah was one for abusing her power over him, and though he could smell the tantalizing aroma of her musk from where he knelled beside her, she had not given him permission - and Jareth would not take what was not offered freely.

Determined, Jareth met her eyes with his own and began his own form of seduction. She had power over him, no one would deny that - but no matter how much she begged to differ, Jareth knew that he was not entirely powerless himself.

"Am I doing it the way that you like, Miss?" Jareth asked, voice husky with arousal as he licked her delicately.

Sarah sneered. "I did not give you permission to speak," she barked out. "Clean me."

"Yes, Miss," Jareth said, and set himself to his task.

Sarah leaned up on only one elbow, bringing her other hand to her throat where she played with her pearl necklace while she observed the Goblin King by her bedside. "Be sure to lick _every part _clean," Sarah said, and lowered her hand to her womanhood, slipping her fingers beneath her black panties. "_Every part." _

Jareth ran his gloved hand up her thigh until his fingers touched hers where she was masturbating inside of her underwear. She froze only for an instant before smiling. "Do your job, _Dog_."

Jareth paused in his ministrations. "But Miss," he said, remaining dutiful even now. "That part isn't dirty." He applied pressure to the back of her hand through her panties, not touching her directly. Still, when he pressed down on her hand she keened, mewling plaintively as her fingernails scraped her clit.

"Are you arguing with me?" Sarah demanded, bucking against her hand.

"_Never," _he said, crawling up so that both of his knees rested with his thighs pressed against the mattress. He towered over her small, lithe frame, leaning in close to her throat and looking down on her with hooded, mismatched eyes. "I just want to be sure that I carry out your instructions to the letter."

He ducked his head down again, running his tongue along her coarse stocking until he reached her smooth leg. He savored his first delicious taste of Sarah's flesh and inhaled deeply, scenting her arousal. There was a moment of guilt that stilled him when he remembered just how intoxicated he was, and he lifted his head to meet her eyes. He wanted her, _oh, he wanted her desperately, _but he did not want her if she did not want him. Was this her desire coming out, her inhibitions lowered by the alcohol, or was she simply in a state of emotional turmoil, desperate for any form of contact?

Jareth was about to ask her again if she was sure when she laced her fingers through his hair and scraped her manicured nails against his scalp painfully as she grabbed hold, forcing his head down to her agonizingly wet mons, replacing her hand with his mouth.  
"_Lick me," _Sarah commanded, pressing her hips in to his face. "That's an order."

Jareth shivered with pleasure, not believing his good fortune. He used his ungloved hand to push her panties out of the way. Her labia was swollen and wet, and Jareth pressed his nose to her clit and inhaled deeply. The scent of her earthy, heady mons was intoxicating him, lowering his own inhibitions - not that he'd ever really had any with _her. _

Jareth kissed her dewy flesh gently, memorizing the texture, smell, and flavor. It was all that he had dreamed of and more. Pale as the moon, Jareth had not been expecting the dusky shade of the lips to match her nipples, especially swollen as they were from the cold and her arousal. Scrapping his teeth against her clit gently, Jareth reached his tongue up and caught the pearl nub between his tongue and his teeth. Being infinitely careful not to bite too hard, Jareth sucked it in to his mouth and rolled his tongue around it, causing Sarah to scream expletives as her hips bucked off of the bed, dripping her wet juices down his chin and throat.

"_FUCK, JARETH!" _Sarah screamed his name as she used both hands to press his face into her, trying to guide him as she took pleasure from his mouth. Jareth looked up at her, trying to remember the way her face contorted as he pushed aside her lips to see the treasure that lay inside. Her hymen had long since been torn; whether through intercourse - he doubted it, but had never asked - or through physical activity, he couldn't be sure. The dusky rose of her labia darkened her. It was impossible to know her true color, for she was so swollen with pleasure that she was turning a shade of pink so dark it could almost be called purple. "Delicious," Jareth murmured before he stuck his tongue in all the way, curling it up to touch her spongy walls. Her vagina tented, and though he tried, he couldn't reach all the way in. _How deep was she, _a primal part of his brain wondered as he lapped at her core with fervor. _When he stuck his cock inside of her, how deep could he go before he hit that wall? _He couldn't wait to find out.

Suddenly, the walls of her vagina clamped down on his tongue, and he had to remove it to be able to breath. Hot fluid rushed into his mouth, and though he was no longer inside of her, Jareth continued to lap at her greedily as she came. "Fuck..." she whispered as she came down, her hands going limp in his hair, fingers gentle as they cupped his face.

Jareth smiled up at her, licking her juices off of his mouth. "Is that an order?" He asked, his cock straining so hard against his pants that there was a dark mark where his precum had begun to soak through the fabric.

Sarah mumbled something incoherent, her eyes wide and unfocused as she stroked his face.

"I've never wanted anything more," Jareth told her kindly, "than to give you all the pleasure in the world." He crawled on to the bed, ignoring the pins and needles that punished him for kneeling on his knees for too long. He was still dressed completely, but he paid no mind to that. Neither did Sarah, from the vacant, pleased expression on her face. Balancing his toes on the edge of the bed, Jareth put Sarah's legs on his shoulders before he worked at the zipper on his pants with his gloved hand. Freed, his cock pulsated proudly as it curved towards Sarah's still wet mons. Jareth leaned forward on both hands, causing Sarah's body to curve as he rubbed his aching cock against her heat. "I live to please you," Jareth told her, savoring every instant that he was allowed to touch her. He knew that at any point during their crazy acquaintanceship, he could have pressed to have gotten exactly this. For eight years she'd been toying with him, seeing how far she could push him, and Jareth always bent for her, but never broke. Never would. He wanted her more than he wanted his next breath, but he had never made it a secret that he had always been her slave.

"You know," Sarah said, logic seeping back into those beautiful brown eyes, "tomorrow I will act like none of this every happened."

"Prideful woman," Jareth whispered like an endearment. "But now?" He asked. "What do you want right now?"

Sarah reached up and touched his face, blinking back tears as she smiled. "My loving dog," she said, resting her head against her pillow. "Make love to me."

The look of the tears in her eyes nearly undid him. Jareth's pleasure died and the hollow, empty place in his chest began to ache. "Love?" Jareth asked, positioning himself against her. "Do you even know what love is?"

He didn't give her a chance to answer. Instead, he pushed himself inside of her deeply, filling up her tight, sucking pussy. Pleasure overwhelmed him, and Jareth focused on her crying face to keep himself from coming. This was about _her _pleasure, he reminded himself. Not his. Not yet. She keened beneath him and Jareth caught her hands in his, pinning them above her head, stretching out her tight body so that her breasts stood high for his purusal. Ducking his head down, Jareth captured a nipple in his mouth and toyed with it gently, suckling and nuzzling before working his way up to her neck. He kissed her sweetly, sampling but not biting - he knew that she would be displeased if he were to mark her in anyway. To mark would be to indicate ownership, and for now, she wasn't ready to be owned by him. Someday, they would own each other, but for now, Jareth was satisified to know the feel of her body.

It was enough.

It would _have _to be.

"Jareth?" She whispered, her tone both throaty and deep.

"Yes?" He replied, trying to focus on anything beside the way that she clamped down around him.

"I want you," she whispered like a secret into the shell of his ear, moaning by way of punctuation, "I want you deep inside of me."

Jareth smiled. "Yes" he said, and pressed into her harder, bending her body so that his cock hit the wall of her cervix and making her scream with ecstasy. "_Sarah_..."

He continued to lick at her, pulling out every third or fourth thrust to prevent her from getting too close to completion. He recognized that this may have been the only chance he had at her this decade, and he wanted to ingrain himself into her psyche. Every thrust he made was psychological warfare, designed to make her burn for him, to crave him, to desire him like she had never desired anything before.

Though he was determined to taste every inch of her body before he was through with her, when Sarah wrapped her arms around him and pressed her sobbing face into his neck, begging for release, Jareth had no choice but to comply. Her body seized around him and she clung to him desperately, as though she was afraid that she would fall off the face of the Earth if she released him. Jareth rode through her orgasm the best that he could, but he was not strong enough to withstand the sensations of her rippling walls around him and followed her into oblivion, filling her with shot after shot of hot, sticky cum.

Panting, he lay on top of her for long minutes, cradling her close and trying to savor each sensation for as long as she would allow.

No more than ten minutes had passed before a thought occurred to Jareth so suddenly that he had to speak it out loud. "You arent..." he paused, uncomfortable asking her such a personal question. "Are you on the pill?"

Sarah flinched and stared up at him with wide, hurt eyes. Many emotions passed over her face, but Jareth couldn't properly identify any of them. Finally, her eyes slanted harshly, and Jareth lowered his face to her pillow. He recognized _that _expression, to be sure.

"Don't worry," she bit out. "They make pills in case of this sort of event." She sneered coldly at him. "I wont be giving you any _bastard_ children."

Jareth withdrew from her as though she had slapped him. "Sarah, that's not what I -"

"That's _Miss _Sarah to you," Sarah said, sitting up and pushing him off of her so that he rolled over on to the bed beside her. "Ugh, honestly. You didn't _actually_ have to lick _every _part of me, you know." She said, her tone disgusted. "I'm dirtier now than I was when you spilled yogurt on me."

"We can go take a bath." Jareth suggested, touching her belly with his ungloved hand. "I'll wash you off."

Sarah tsked. "_You _ought to take a bath," she said, yawning. "You've gotten your clothes all sweaty." She looked down at his crotch where his flacid penis stuck out of his pants which were marked repeatedly from where she had pressed against him and blushed.

"I-I'm going to bed." She said, and pulled the covers out from underneath Jareth, who rolled even further away from her with the motion. "Busy day tomorrow."

Jareth smiled. It wasn't very often that Sarah let her guard down around him, but when she did, it became even more apparent to him that comparatively, Sarah was still just a child. She had a lot to learn before she was ready to become Queen. Luckily, his aid in a tragedy nearly a decade earlier had ensured that he would get to watch her as she grew into the woman that he knew that she would be... someday.

He smiled as he watched her peek out from underneath her covers. Her blush was still there, reaching all the way up her forehead. It was utterly adorable. Jareth tucked himself back inside of his pants and removed himself from her bed, bowing lightly to the young would-be-Queen. "Sleep well, Miss Sarah," he said, and began towards the door.

"Jareth!" She said, stopping him.

Jareth stopped and turned. "Yes?"

She was still peeking out from underneath her covers, blinking up at him from beneath her mussed hair. "Don't think that this changes anything," she said, not looking him directly in the eyes. "I'm not even sure that-"

"Miss," Jareth interrupted her, not allowing her to tell him that it had been a mistake. It had been many things - but he would never consider it a mistake. "I wouldn't dream of it. I remain your dutiful slave."

Sarah didn't acknowledge him; instead, she rolled away, facing the moon in the window.

"Goodnight," Jareth said, and shut the door behind him with a deafening click.

Leaning back against the door, Jareth closed his eyes and released a breath.

He'd better get to sleep too, he decided after several minutes, walking away from her door and towards his own.

It _was _a big day tomorrow.

Every day with Sarah was.


End file.
